1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of terminal blocks, and more particularly to a novel block and clip arrangement for releasably and adjustably supporting a plurality of wires in spaced-apart relationship wherein the clip includes a barbed arrangement engageable with matable barbed grooves in a receiving aperture whereby individual and a plurality of wires may be held in spaced-apart relationship.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to bare the ends of wires so as to be free of insulation and to insert the bare portion of the wire into a receiving connector block. During the course of usage of the equipment, the requirement exists for circuit change which may include wire changes and replacement. Due to space requirements, it is difficult to disconnect or uncouple individual wires as well as a plurality of wires in order to accommodate the change or replacement since there is no means for holding the wires during substitution or change. During the replacement of removed wires, the conventional practice is to individually align and locate each wire serving as a replacement so that it may be connected or attached to the connection block.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using such conventional procedure which stem from the fact that the service may easily misalign replacement wires with receptacles intended to receive the bared portion of the wire causing circuit malfunction and damage. Also, service personnel have difficulty in properly aligning the bare tip of a wire into a slotted or aperture location so that the connection device can be actuated to hold the wire in place. Difficulties also occur when a plurality of such wires are intended to be replaced since current practice is to replace one wire at a time. Such a procedure is time-consuming and very labor intensive.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a temporary holding lock for a plurality of wires so that the wires can be introduced to a connection block simultaneously followed by retaining or connecting the bare portion of the wire to the connection block. Such means should provide for simultaneous introduction or alignment of a plurality of bare-tipped wires to the receptacles in the connection block and should provide for easy and ready removal of an alignment device after the alignment has been completed.